


Vanilla

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：福登和多多的ins story送给可爱的瓜瓜





	Vanilla

1.

奥多伊第一次知道福登信息素的味道是在U17世界杯夺冠之后。英格兰5-1西班牙，来自曼彻斯特的男孩梅开二度，全部由伦敦少年助攻。

赛后，福登跑去找他道谢，情绪过分激动，字里行间不时拐出北方腔调。他们的球衣脏兮兮的，头发里混杂着闪亮的碎片，更衣室没有香槟只有泡沫更多的碳酸饮料。

奥多伊可以很慷慨地说小事一桩何足挂齿，也可以很得瑟地表示我的技术你还不知道，或者可以趁机讹对方一顿饭……但是，他的嘴比脑子更快，脱口而出，“你闻起来就像香草冰淇淋。”

2.

他们还是去吃饭了，不过是大半年之后，出于某种不情不愿的同病相怜。

“福登是我见过的最有天赋的男孩子。”他模仿主教练的腔调，阴阳怪气，“瞎扯，他以为谁没见过梅西。说的这么好听，什么天赋？在板凳上用意念进球的天赋？”

“行了，瓜迪奥拉好歹知道你叫福登。萨里都记不住我叫什么名字。”

欧锦赛、世界杯这些刚刚过去的事情突然很遥远。夺冠之后诸位名宿名嘴呼吁各大豪门给年轻人机会，他们在心中不屑一顾。现在，哪怕是第85分钟的一个眼神都令人欢欣鼓舞。

“我们听上去很像那些无聊的大人。”福登叼着吸管，喝干净最后一点果汁，发出叽里咕噜的声音。

“不会的，”奥多伊招手要了一杯柠檬水，“无聊的大人们都在首发名单里面。”

3.

初入一线队的年轻球员，上场时间比周薪都重要。

“瓜迪奥拉不会比萨里更固执。”

“瓜迪奥拉可是萨里的偶像！”

“阿扎尔建议我给老头买烟。”

“阿圭罗推荐我尝试梅西当年的发型。”

圣诞节的晚上，他们在电话里大喊大叫，掰着手指头算分钟数强调自己才是最惨。挂断之前，奥多伊边笑边说，拜仁想买我，多特想买你，不如我们私奔去德甲。

福登还在琢磨私奔这个词，对面已经挂掉了电话。

4.

不久之后奥多伊就受伤了。

和跟腱一起断掉的还有全部转会传闻。

福登跑来伦敦看他，不知道该说点什么。他不是很擅长安慰别人的那种，好在奥多伊也不是很容易敞开心扉的那种。他们把报纸上已经写明白的那些“手术很成功”、“半年康复期”、“很快恢复训练”又重复了一遍。剩余时间里，像所有青少年那样，各自低头玩手机。一堆英格兰各级梯队队员大概会发现很同步的两个点赞。

奥多伊的爸爸妈妈留他吃饭。福登想，去他妈的营养师，然后很腼腆地点点头。

临走之前，他犹豫了一下，语速飞快，“我要留在曼彻斯特，不考虑去德国。”

5.

奥多伊知道福登的那个故事，事实上，英格兰的年轻小孩们都听过。当年的曼城球探去看东曼彻斯特U8比赛，听到两个家长对福登大声评论。一个问“他是哪来的？”，另一个回答“是上帝派来的。”

“上帝派来的”……奥多伊躺在病床上，看着福登在自己小腿石膏的涂鸦，觉得这个颇为夸张的故事有那么几分可靠。他打开电脑，翻出给The Players' Tribune写了一半的稿子，把“我喜欢冰淇淋”那一句改成了“我喜欢香草口味的冰淇淋”。

6.

足总杯决赛之后，福登想，既然都到伦敦了，不如顺路去看看奥多伊。

他抱着一桶哈根达斯的香草冰淇淋——是附近超市能找到的最大容量，敲门之前，撕掉了自己脖子后面的信息素屏蔽贴。

7.

2019年夏天的斯坦福桥进进出出无比热闹，奥多伊和奇克除了发两条复健顺利的小视频之外，毫无存在感。

福登已经像熟悉曼彻斯特的电车那样伦敦的地铁线。

8.

他们在足球场见面已经是新赛季的第二轮国家队比赛日。

“这太蠢了。”奥多伊盯着手机摇摇头。

是莱斯的ins story，他和芒特，在圣乔治公园的训练场上把尖叫鸡像橄榄球那样丢来丢去。

福登跟着摇头，“只有第一天谈恋爱的中学生才会没完没了发这种无聊东西。”

9.

当天训练结束后，他们打了几局游戏，明天还有比赛，两个人都心不在焉。

福登操控自己来了个漂亮的大力抽射，扳平比分，然后把手柄丢到一边，毫无顾忌地摊在奥多伊的大床上。他盯着被挑染成黄色的头顶，努力接受这种时尚潮流。

“你知道吗？”曼彻斯特的男孩缓慢开口，“游戏里的福登都比我上场时间更多。“

奥多伊按了暂停，转过身，露出幸灾乐祸的表情，“你也可以等一个名宿教练，兰帕德是我们的，你就等着孔帕尼练级回来吧……”

话没说完，一个枕头迎面砸过来，然后是第二个。间隙中他听见西北口音的咒骂，于是立刻用南伦敦土话回击。

男孩们扭打在一起，因为笑得太厉害而毫无章法，勉强推搡从床尾滚到床头。

住在旁边的格希来敲门，问一切都好吗。

奥多伊把福登按在床上，捂住他的嘴。大声喊没事没事，我在收拾游戏机。

10.

奥多伊加快脚步，和曼彻斯特的男孩保持平行，“你知道吗？有个球员的国家队首秀比英超首秀更早。”

福登疑惑地盯着他看了几秒，突然理解到对方在说什么。昨天晚上他在奥多伊的房间睡着了，梦里是曼城和切尔西的比赛，不清楚是去年开启本土三冠王的联赛杯还是前年被血洗的青年足总杯。

他有点想说谢谢你，也有点想说我才不在乎。还没来得及做出选择，教练一声哨响，热身跑结束，开始分组对抗。

11.

当天晚上，伤愈复出的奥多伊梅开二度。

“我要发这张照片。“福登把手机拿到对方面前晃了晃。是奥多伊进球之后的庆祝图，当时福登离他很近，自然而然扑到他身上，像蹦蹦跳跳的牛奶糖和巧克力豆，或者两只上蹿下跳的小狗。

“你不要at我。”

“我当然要at你。”

“我不会转发的。”

“谁便。”

第二天早上，福登迷迷糊糊看到提示信息，他的ins story被奥多伊转发。

+1.

“我觉得他闻起来像剧烈摇晃之后的，刚刚开罐的，还在冒泡的，冰镇可乐。”

斯特林沉默了三秒，拍着桌子大笑。福登开始后悔开启这个话题。斯通斯和沃克在不远处警觉地看了看他们，生怕自己错过俱乐部或者国家队或者双料八卦。

+2.

“你们有没有觉得……Cal谈恋爱了？”亚伯拉罕借助身高优势环顾四周，方圆26英尺之内只有他们几个青训小孩。

“和谁？”托莫里头也不抬继续看他的管理学教科书。

“哪家俱乐部？”奇克有点顾虑地提问。

“哪支国家队？” 芒特放下手机猛地抬起头，“我可以指导他如何威逼利诱多国籍球员选择英格兰。”

“你们要不要报告给主教练？”莱斯看热闹不嫌事大地透过屏幕插嘴。

“然后让维拉助教急匆匆地从伯明翰赶回伦敦，给他们进行8小时安全性行为教育科普吗？”

“所以JT给你们进行了8小时的安全性行为教育科普？“奇克瞪大眼睛。

“还给了我一些快速惹恼西汉姆球迷的小建议……”

奥多伊走进休息室，拉开冰箱，拿出一小罐牛奶咕咚咚喝掉一半。亚伯拉罕很想说其实你的身高对于边锋来说已经足够了，但他清楚这话从自己嘴里出去会被打。

20号伸出舌头舔了舔白色的嘴唇，“你们在讨论什么？”

“我们在说赛后休息日去打高尔夫。”芒特毫不犹豫地回答。如果不是莱斯阴阳怪气的笑声从手机另一头传过来，这个谎天衣无缝。

但奥多伊毫无察觉的样子。“我就不去了，”他耸耸肩膀，算是表达歉意，“有点事去趟曼彻斯特。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实芒特和大米扔来扔去的不是尖叫鸡，但我觉得你喵的尖叫鸡值得一个出场机会23333


End file.
